Don't You Still Care?
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: Love is the feeling shared between two. A connection, a bond. But when the connection is for three, what happens if one is forgotten? What will it take to make them feel loved again? Alvin and Theodore soon find out that theirs is a special bond. One only brothers can share.


"Theodore... please... don't be like this."

The smaller, green wearing chipmunk shook his head in denial and pulled his beloved teddy bear closer, a tear streaming down his cheek. He looked to his eldest brother, Alvin, with sad eyes. "I... I know you love Simon... And I know y-you two are really special to each other... But you promised me that you wouldn't forget me!" he nearly shouted.

Alvin took a step back, eyes trained to the door of their shared bedroom. "Listen Theodore..." he started, holding his little brother's shaky paws."I know what I said, and I'm sorry I haven't been keeping my promise to you." Theodore turned to him. "But... Why Alvin? You said I'd get some of your love too, but you've been bedding with Simon for a whole m-month..." he whimpered. Slowly, Alvin sat down next to the chubbier munk and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Let me make it up to you tonight, Theo." Alvin insisted.

Theodore just watched his brother. He set his bear down to the side and held his head down. "Are you going to forget again? Are you gonna leave me to myself while you enjoy Simon's body?" Theodore asked with a quiet voice. Alvin's paw went to Theodore's chest, slowly unzipping his pajamas until Theodore's torso was exposed. "I promise to care for you just as much..." Alvin whispered.

"You're just trying to trick me again!" Theodore said, covering his chest. A tear went down his face as he stared at Alvin. "You're always playing mean tricks on me, and this is the absolute worst!" he shouted.

"Then let me prove to you that this isn't a trick." Alvin said, putting his paw on Theodore's thigh. "I swear, I'll never trick you like that again." he spoke, wiping away his brother's tears. He looked into Theodore's bright green eyes before leaning forward slowly, lips puckered as he kissed his younger brother on the cheek. "Just... Let me... Please..."

Slowly, Theodore nodded his head. "I'll even let you be in control. Tell me what you want me to do, and I'll do it." Alvin said, undressing until he was wearing only his bright red underwear. Theo's cheeks went a light pink shade as he copied Alvin, going a little further as he pulled off his dark green boxers. "Wow Theo... You're bigger than I remember..." Alvin spoke, mouth hanging open slightly as his eyes trained on Theodore's crotch. Theodore's munkhood was still flaccid, but was also an impressive sight. It was still hidden within the sheath, about five inches long and an inch thick. He blushed and looked away from Alvin's stare.

"It isn't that big..." he muttered.

Alvin shook his head. "Let's make it nice and hard, okay?" he said. "Yes please." Theodore responded, his usual cheery tone starting to return to his voice.

Dropping to his knees, Alvin moved between Theodore's legs and pressed his nose to his crotch. His eyes went half lidded as he sniffed in Theo's strong, musky scent, his body shuddering as he pushed a little closer. "Oh... You smell really good, Theo..." he said, removing his cap and placing it on Theodore's head.

Alvin wrapped his arms around Theodore's waist and pulled his body closer until his lips touched his sheath. He kissed around the younger munk's sheath, giving it soft, gentle bites every now and then. "A month's worth of holding it... I bet you'll taste really good." Alvin said. Theodore was almost instantly erect, over half of his cock poking out of the sheath and slightly throbbing. He closed his eyes and draped his legs over Alvin's head, drawing him closer.

"Suck it… Please…" Theodore whispered, resting his hands on the bed.

"With pleasure, Theo." Alvin barely touched his lips to the top of Theodore's member and gave it a light kiss. Theodore bit down on his bottom lip to quell a loud moan. His cock was very sensitive from being untouched for so long, and a strand of precum shot out of the tip. "A-Alvin…." His voice was a little shaky as he tried to get closer to him.

Alvin took the first half of Theo's dick into his mouth, his tongue touching and dragging along the base. He was rewarded with more globs of precum splashing against his tongue. He swallowed it gratefully, his hands resting on Theodore's rump as he pulled him closer and closer until his muzzle was pushed up touching his crotch.

Alvin's tongue flicked against the very base of Theodore's cock before he pulled away to admire the spit covered, eight inch long piece of pure male before his eyes. "Mmmm.. I told you it was big…" Alvin spoke between pants, trying to catch his breath.

"M-Maybe it's a little big…." Theodore let out a squeak as he was pushed onto his back. Alvin mashed his nose up to his little brother's balls, sniffing quite loudly as he took in the pungent smell around his sac. "Oh God…" Alvin's voice was slightly slurred, his eyes drooping again as he continued to breathe in Theodore's musk.

"Alvin… Let me suck you now…"

_***~Theodore's POV~***_

I could feel my cheeks warm up as Alvin nodded obediently. Before I knew it, he was climbing on top of me and facing his rump to my face. "Like this, Theodore?" he asked. I just nodded in response. I leaned my head forward and kissed Alvin's butt. He let out a moan and wiggled his rear as I kissed it again.

"Theo…" he started. My blush got darker as he spread his butt cheeks. "Wanna loosen me up?" he offered. I nodded my head, desperate for a taste of his rear. I closed my eyes shut tight and pushed forward, planting a soft kiss right on his puckered hole. Alvin moaned and wiggled his butt so much, I had to hold him still to make him stop. He looked back at me with those half lidded eyes again.

It's like he was begging with just his eyes. Soft, blue, filled with unmistakable desire. I pushed my tongue in as far as I could, drooling into his musky hole as I licked up my spit. He let out a loud moan before lowering his head to my crotch. I whined and moaned as his hot, wet mouth engulfed my whole member and that slimy, sexy tongue rubbed up my length. My whole body went into shivers as I cleaned his hole with my spit, licking against his clenching walls. I put my hands on his butt and pulled him closer, enjoying the feeling of his smooth skin beneath his fur.

"Harder..." I moaned, giving a light thrust of my hips.

"Mmm... Yes Theodore..."

**_*~Normal POV~*_**

Alvin sucked harder as Theodore asked, bobbing his head up and down. His tongue was stubbornly held right against the meat in his maw, licking it and covering it in fresh drool and preseed. Theodore's moans were muffled by Alvin's rear, his tongue twisting a little within the tight hole before it was pulled out. "I want to be in you now, Alvin." Theodore said.

Shaking his head, Alvin changed their position, laying under his little brother with his stomach on his back. "Sorry Theo. But let's save the best for last." he said.

Theodore pouted, but nodded anyway. "Alright..." he said. His cheeks went a darker red as Alvin's paw trailed down his body and between his legs, fondling with his heavy ball sac and his pulsing munkhood. He squirmed a little, only to be held firmly in place. "Keep still, Theo." Alvin spoke, planting a kiss on Theodore's neck. He grabbed the very base of Theodore's length and started to pump his paw up and down, massaging the sensitive flesh.

"A-Alvie!" Theodore squeaked, followed by a moan as he bucked his hips. His shaft throbbed harder as Alvin rubbed it faster, teasing out a few more drops of pre. "I'll let you cum soon, Theo." he said. "But not until you're inside me." he added in a whisper. Alvin's other hand went up to Theo's chest, gently pinching his left nipple and giving it a tug. "When you think you're close, let me know." Alvin spoke. He moved from beneath his little brother and smirked. Again, Alvin had his head down between Theo's plump thighs, mouth full with his munkhood.

He squeezed Theodore's sac as he licked and sucked on his meat, eyes closed and cheeks flushed bright red as Theodore moaned his name. His hand went beneath the chubby munk, lifting his lower body up slightly. Alvin moved his mouth and drooled on his finger. "Get on your hands and knees." he said.

"What happened to me being in charge?" Theodore asked, giving a playful wink.

"I think we both know you love it more when I'm taking the lead." Alvin answered, kissing Theodore's cheek as he rubbed his spit covered finger on his hole.

Theodore shivered and nodded his head slowly, his front half instantly going down on his bed and his rear end going up. "Y-Yeah..." he moaned.

He gasped out loud and bit his bottom lip as Alvin's finger went deep into his butthole, spreading and loosening his walls. Alvin pushed a second finger inside and started to scissor his tailhole open wider.

Alvin smiled and forced a kiss onto Theodore, their lips mashed together in a passionate kiss. He pulled his fingers out of Theo's hole and laid him down on his belly. He got on his knees and rested his hands on Theodore's lower back, positioning his throbbing shaft at his opening. "Bite the pillow." He said.

Theo nodded his head and bit down on the soft pillow, bracing himself as he felt Alvin's tip rub against his sensitive entrance. His eyes shut tight and a loud, yet muffled, moan escaped his mouth as Alvin buried himself within the warmth of Theodore's asshole in one quick, strong thrust.

**_*~Alvin's POV~*_**

I stopped myself from moaning out his name as his hole squeezed down on me. I pulled Theodore's body up, set him on his knees, and started to fuck him as hard as I could manage. He moaned louder with each thrust, the pillow falling from his mouth. I reached down and grabbed his cock, stroking his dick.

"A-Alvin!" he screamed. I kissed him on the side of his neck, speeding up my thrusts as he clasped his walls down on me again and again. Theodore was leaking pre out onto the bed sheets, his breaths becoming slow and raspy as I slammed deeper into him. I hilted his asshole, rubbing the tip of my shaft on his prostate.

I literally had to cover his mouth to stop him from moaning louder. His body was quivering, his head leaning back to mine as he panted through his nose. I kissed his soft, sweet lips again, touching our tongues together yet again and tasting his spit. I could already feel my cum building up, threatening to spill out early. He looked at me with a pleasure filled face, a little whine escaping his lips.

"I'm gonna cum… Please let me…" he begged. I nodded, caressing his stomach as I tried to hold my orgasm back. "You first…" I said.

He whined and arched his back, a louder moan coming from him as his cock erupted with thick strands of cum, staining the sheets and his pillow. I bit my lip and held on to him, letting him ride out his pleasure saturated orgasm.

"A-Alviiiiiinnn…." He moaned, spurting out the rest of his load. I shuddered and gave his neck a gentle bite. "I'm getting close too, Theodore…" I whispered. His gaze turned desperate as he held on to me as tightly as he could. Theodore's eyes were begging for me to shoot into him. I squeezed his butt and pushed as far as I could, finally cumming hard inside him. My load nearly overflowed his hole, and Theodore moaned out in bliss as I pumped out all of my cum.

**_*~Normal POV~*_**

Alvin kissed Theodore one last time before pulling out of him completely, his cock going soft as it hid within the sheath. "Theodore… I'm very sorry for forgetting you… I promise I won't do it again…" he whispered, breathing heavily.

"I… I-I forgive you…" Theodore whispered, panting between his words. He touched his nose to Alvin's. "Just promise me we'll spend time together soon…" he said.

"I can do better… I'll have Simon join in next time." Alvin promised. "How's that sound?"

Theodore just smiled peacefully, his eyes closing. "I'd like that very much."


End file.
